


Devil In Disguise

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Lucifer (TV), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "Daniel you have a curfew. No going out later than ten."•In which a string of murders has led people in town to be wary and for it to lead someone upon earth•Note this may or may not end up as a polyamorous relationship!! If you are not comfortable then I suggest not reading





	1. Preface

Cast

Daniel Howell as himself

Philip Lester as himself

You as Y/n Morningstar

Aimee Garcia as Miss Morningstar

Lucas Jade Zumann as Jax Wirefield

Amybeth McNulty as Luna Jaci

More will be added as we go along

(Note they all look as they do now but this is a High School Au!!)

Playlist

Spotify  
Devil In Disguise//Dan And Phil

https://open.spotify.com/user/22rouekfbshf7g2for2h3gg6y/playlist/4ZBMmmESrllTe0PDmzwl7X?si=0Z11_xFrTuarZRzmDvLWcA

Songs  
Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant  
Breezeblocks by Alt-J  
Trouble by Cage The Elephant  
Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys  
Lisztomania by Phoenix  
Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand  
Feels Like We Only Go Backwards by Tame Impala  
Panic Room by Au/Ra  
The Funeral by Band Of Horses  
Horns by Bryce Fox  
I Don't Love You by iamjakehill  
Leave Me Alone by Flipp Dinero  
Twisted by Missio

(I recommend listing to the Spotify playlist as you can easy play it in the background but I will also leave a list of songs!)

Plot

In which a string of murders has led people in town to be wary and for it to lead someone upon earth

Trailer

https://youtu.be/ivrs6ddi_yU


	2. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murders? Teenagers? New Student? Clues?

In a town where nothing ever happens when a murder happens it gets a lot of attention. Now when a string of murders happen that's when the town becomes wary. A sour taste is left in parents mouth when their kids stay out past curfew. No one wants to take the late shifts anymore. "Daniel you have a curfew. No going out later than ten." Dan's mother told him when he came home a little after midnight. "Mum is this about all those murders. None of them have been teenagers. I think I'm fine." He spoke. "I don't care Daniel. No staying out past ten." Dan groaned and made his way to his room. His black monochrome aesthetic that he wore matched his bedroom.

He flopped on the light grey blanket and pulled his phone from his front pocket.

Phil; did you hear about the new student we're getting tomorrow?  
It's odd that they're coming at the time of the murders

Dan; phil you twat  
The new student is not the murder

Phil; hey it's possible!

Dan; my mum just gave me a ten pm curfew because of all this stupid murder stuff

Phil; she has a point dan

Daniel; when did you become my mum?

Phil; shut up  
I just don't want you to get murdered

Dan; mum

Phil; I'm going to sleep  
I need to have the right amount of sleep if I want to befriend the new kid

Dan; is it because you want to see if she's the murderer?

Phil; possibly  
goodnight dan!

Dan tossed his phone aside and went to his closet to grab a pair of pajama pants and to his bathroom. He stripped of his Totoro T-shirt and skinny jeans to put on his pajama pants. He messed with his hair a little bit for leaving his bathroom. He flicked the light off that was illuminating his room and laid in his bed. This town is just getting weirder, Dan thought before dozing off for the night. 

When Phil walked into school the next day everyone was whispering. Phil could hear a mixture of students talking of the murders plaguing the town and the others talking of the new student. He spotted his slightly taller friend Dan located at his own locker presumably waiting for Phil himself.

Phil walked up to his best friend and gave a hello. "Why do you look so snazzy?" Dan referred to Phil wearing a button up shirt. "New kid? First impressions are everything." Phil said opening up his locker. "Of course you are." His curly headed buddy sighed. "They're not the murderer." "You never know and even if they're not, more friends."

"I'm Jax." The coffee colored male introduced to the raven headed female who was the new student. "And I'm Luna." The red head introduced herself. The dark haired girl could hear the Canadian accent in her voice. "Y/n." She replied simply. " Well welcome to Ashen High. Currently everyone is talking about the murders." Jax lowered his voice to almost an inaudible whisper at the end of his sentence. "Murders?" Y/n asked in the same volume as the boy. "We'll talk more at lunch about it. I got some files from my dad I can show you." Luna explained. Y/n nodded and followed the two students.

Y/n did notice the two boys from the corner of her left eye. They were looking at her or maybe they were looking at Luna and Jax.

Y/n was dragged around by Luna and Jax until lunch. They went to an isolated area in the courtyard. Luna discretely pulled out some of her father's file. "I got them yesterday when he was drunk. I kind of feel bad but his team are nowhere close to finding it out." She placed in the grass the stack of photos. They weren't as gruesome as y/n or Jax was expecting. "I-I expected something more..." "...bloody." Y/n finished the boy's sentence. "So did I but it's not. It's odd. There's literally no signs of being killed. My dad said they're still analyzing some of the bodies. The only thing I can think of is overdosing." The red head theorized. "But wouldn't it be weird for seven people to overdose? I mean they were all different. It's not likely that every single one of them wanted to kill themselves." Y/n agreed with Jax. 

"Maybe they were drugged?" Y/n suggested. Y/n grabbed one of the photos where a woman was sprawled on white couch. No sign of blood or trauma. She didn't even look like she struggled just... there. "Wait do you see that?" Jax pointed at the blonde girl in the photo, more specially her wrist. "A star tattoo." Luna grabbed another photo. "He has one on him too." Luna looked through all the photos she had access to. "They all have it."

Y/n noticed something to. "They all look in their twenties." Y/n pointed out. "They don't look like high schoolers but none look like full adults." "College students." Jax concluded. The bell rang for class. Luna scrambled to put everything up. "We don't have school tomorrow as it a Saturday but the spring dance is tomorrow. I'll try and see if I can figure out more from my dad." "But you'll get in serious trouble for having those files Lu." Jax said using Luna's nickname. "And? This could help the case! Or at least help try to keep people safe." Luna said hitting Jax on the head. "This is important Jackson." "Jackson?" Y/n said confused. Jax looked down. He muttered something the girls couldn't quite hear. "What?" Y/n asked. "My full name is Jackson but I go by Jax." He sighed. Y/n rolled her eyes.

"I'll see if I can find anything out about the star tattoos and college students. Maybe it's a club or group?" Y/n told Luna. "Text me everything you find out." They had exchanged numbers first hour and emails if they were in class. "Got it. I'll see you guys." She waved to the two friends and left the school.


End file.
